


off the factory line

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Tark was a rotund man with yellowing skin creeping up from his wrists and hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	off the factory line

"And this is the breeding chamber for the new Bearers, Sir."

Doctor Tark was a rotund man with yellowing skin creeping up from his wrists and hands, and short enough that he needed to take two quick steps to each of Jared's strides as he pushed open the door to the breeding chamber to let Jared and his retinue of guards walk inside.

It looked much like the other two breeding chambers Jared had seen already, long, loud and bustling with people as soldiers entered in a steady stream to make use of the facilities. As in the other chambers, the Bearers were strapped into stocks, their heads, hands and feet held in place with their rear ends in the air to aid impregnation. Unlike the other chambers, however, the Bearers were confined inside smaller closed capsules rather than open stalls and Jared glanced down the line with a frown.

"Why are they separated, Doctor? The expense-"

"The output more than balances the expense," Tark promised, pushing up the scaly skin that gathered around his wrists. "The new Bearers scare easily - many of them haven't been used like this before - and they're less likely to fight as hard if they're in some kind of seclusion during the breeding process."

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Why should we care if they fight?"

"Oh, I don't, Sir," Tark said quickly, "but they're more likely to damage themselves during insemination or render themselves unsuitably for further impregnation attempts. They have been studies-"

Jared held his hand up. "I'll take your word for it." He strolled along the line of capsules, seeing the Bearers and the soldiers inside and closing his nose against the scent of pheromones that seeped out even with the added confinement. "How long are the shifts here?"

"Four hours, sir," Tark said, scuttling along behind him. "We try to minimize damage so we keep the rotations short and frequent." He checked the time. "There should be a new intake arriving any minute now."

True to Tark's prediction, footsteps sounded from the tunnel at the end of the chamber and Jared turned in time to see more soldiers trooping in with a group of shackled human males between them. The capsules darkened, blocking the view from the outside, but from the struggles and protests of the men who had entered, Jared guessed these were first-time Bearers.

He followed Tark down to meet them with his bodyguards still at his back and he asked curiously as they drew closer, "Are these fresh?"

Tark nodded. "Just brought down from the cruisers last night, Sir." He smiled cheerfully. "Let's hope they're fertile."

Jared watched, curious but detached, as Tark turned back to the group at the door and picked up a clipboard. "Group Kappa-7?"

One of the soldiers nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Tark smiled. "Excellent. Could all of you on the right choose a Bearer and all of you on the left go to join the line over there by the hatch?" There was some shuffling as the soldiers did as ordered, half of them going to join the imsemination line and half getting a firm grip on their prisoner, and then Tark resumed his instructions, directing each pair in turn, "Kappa-7-1 to Pod 28, 7-2 to Pod 29, 7-3 to Pod 30, 7-4 to Pod 31, 7-5 to Pod 32, and 7-6 to Pod 33. Thank you for your contribution to the state, Officers, and don't forget to dock your timeslips when you've finished with your Bearers."

Finished, he turned back to his clipboard and Jared watched as the soldiers led the captives away. Most of the Bearers looked scared as they were led to their capsules but they seemed in good physical shape, and so Jared's gaze was caught by the vivid bruise on the face of Kappa-7-6 as he was led past him.

The accompanying soldier, a tall, light-haired officer with blood on his knuckles, shoved the Bearer up against the capsule and Jared saw the Bearer raise his shackled hands in a plea as the soldier leaned down to swipe his card across the ID pad by the door. "Please, no-"

The soldier smacked the man across the face without hesitation, sending him tumbling to the floor with a cry as his overseer asked, "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up already?"

Finished with the ID card, the soldier leaned down to haul the Bearer up by the collar around his throat. The Bearer choked but couldn't get away and Jared took a step closer when the soldier slammed him back against the capsule, pressing himself up against the man's naked body and murmuring nastily, "You ready to try this again, princess? I'm betting you'll be much more receptive when you're locked up and spread open for me."

A choked sob escaped from the still-struggling prisoner and Jared looked at him with renewed interest.

He was young as far as human males went, not younger than the twenty years which marked the start of a human male's ability to bear children but not much older, and Jared could understand why the soldier was looking forward to taking him. He had a slim build, all broad shoulders, narrow hips and strong legs, and despite the blood and bruises, Jared could see green eyes, full lips, and dark blond hair that was still long enough to run a hand through.

The human screwed his eyes shut, pink lips parting in a cry, and Jared looked to where the soldier had shifted his hand to the man's genitals and was gripping hard as he whispered just loud enough for Jared to hear, "I can't wait to hear you scream for me, princess."

Jared's eyes narrowed. He was well aware of the protocol for this kind of insemination - the soldiers were not supposed to have any kind of feelings for the Bearer, positive or negative, in case it impacted on the pregnancy or the Bearer's health - and he couldn't stop the rush of anger when he saw the soldier hit the defenceless human again, knocking him to the ground.

"Enough."

The soldier's head snapped up from where he was standing over his Bearer and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Jared. "Sir..."

Jared took a step forward. "You want to explain to me why you were beating your Bearer?"

The soldier's face paled to a sickly blue color. "He was resisting, Sir-"

"So you thought you'd jeopardize his chances of carrying a child? Do you want humans to stop bearing children for you, soldier? Do you want this planet to die out?"

"N-no, Sir."

"Then I suggest you take more care with the next Bearer you deal with," Jared said coldly. "Two weeks on cleaning detail. Go."

The soldier's shoulders slumped but he hurried away without complaint. Drawn in by the commotion, Tark hovered anxiously at Jared's shoulder. "My apologies, Sir. I'll assign a different soldier to this breeder."

He moved to call the next soldier over but Jared raised his hand to silence him, looking down at the Bearer who was still cowering on the ground. "I'll take him."

He heard the shuffle of his bodyguards behind him and smiled at Tark's shocked exclamation, "You, Sir? You want-"

"I want this Bearer," Jared said calmly. "That isn't a problem, is it, Doctor?"

"No, Sir, of course," Tark said. "It's just- He needs to bear children."

"He'll bear mine," Jared promised. "I'm of royal blood. I'm compatible with whichever Bearer I choose."

"As you wish, Sir," Tark said, still sounding stunned.

Tark stepped aside as Jared motioned for his bodyguards to retrieve the Bearer from the ground and Jared tilted his head to look at the man as he was hauled upright and held tightly by his bodyguard. His fingers itched to reach out and touch him, to smooth exploring fingers over his skin and push inside him to hear him moan, but he resisted, jerking his head towards the exit and nodding his thanks to Tark.

"Thank you for the tour, doctor. Keep up the good work."

Leaving a surprised Tark behind him, Jared headed for the exit with his bodyguards and the terrified Bearer right behind him.

+++

 

The rumble of the ship's engine reverberated through Jared's quarters as it rose up from the planet's surface to begin the journey back to the palace. Stripping off his robe, Jared opted to leave his pants on for a moment longer as he approached the Bearer standing huddled and scared by the bed.

The Bearer didn't speak, just curled into himself more as Jared got closer, but he heard a frightened whimper escape from his lips when he caught his jaw in one hand and tilted his head up to inspect his face. He didn't look all that different to Jared himself, with the same basic body shape and facial features but lacking the evolutionary advantages that Jared's kind had developed over the centuries. The soldier's punch would barely have registered on Jared's face but the skin over the Bearer's cheekbone and on his jaw were already darkening into bruises and blood stained the corner of his full mouth.

However, he had something Jared didn't and Jared stroked his finger across the Bearer's cheeks and under the ridge of his nose, examining the way the tiny dark dots didn't vanish under the pressure. "Are these painted?"

The Bearer's cheeks were pink and he shook his head as much as Jared's grip would allow. "N-n-no, Sir. They're freckles. I-I can't get rid of them."

Jared raised his eyebrows, filing that piece of information away as his gaze dropped to the human's body and the faint dusting of freckles over the skin elsewhere. Satisfied that they weren't too unattractive to look at, he looked back up into the Bearer's wide green eyes. "Do you know why you're here?"

The Bearer swallowed nervously. "They said something about sex?"

Jared smiled. "I guess you could look at it that way." He rested his other hand on the Bearer's flat stomach and stroked over the soft skin. "You're here to bear children, human. I chose you to bear them for me instead of for a soldier back down in the factory."

The Bearer shook his head. "Please-"

He let out a muffled cry when Jared shifted his grip so his hand was over his mouth and leaned in close. "I'll tell you when I want you to beg, Bearer, and this matter isn't up for debate." He felt the man tremble and he ran a hand through his hair to quiet him as he asked kindly, "What's your name?"

He lifted his hand away and the man murmured, "Jensen. My name's Jensen."

"Jared," he said in return. "When we're alone, you can address me as such but in public you should call me 'Sir' or 'Master'. Do you understand?"

Jensen nodded but answered hurriedly when Jared raised his eyes. "Yes, S- Jared."

"Good." Dropping his hands down to the fastening of his pants, Jared said, "We can do this one of two ways, Jensen. You can submit to me willingly and trust that I won't harm you any more than necessary or I can lock you into the breeding stocks and take you that way. I know which I'd prefer but it's your decision."

He saw Jensen's eyes go impossibly wide when he looked over at the unused but forboding stocks lying against the wall and he wasn't surprised when he made his decision, "W-willingly. I'll s-submit to you. Please-" Jensen bit his lip and risked the plea, "Please don't hurt me."

"On the bed," Jared instructed, retrieving the lubricant from a compartment and tossing it next to the human. "I'm guessing they told you how to prepare yourself?" He tilted his head and reconsidered. "Actually, you're probably still prepped, aren't you?"

He heard Jensen's stammered agreement as he turned to strip off the rest of his clothes but smirked when he turned around to see the Bearer sitting nervously in the middle of the bed. He crossed the room to climb up next to him and enjoyed the way Jensen flinched back in embarrassment when Jared pulled his ankles apart and pushed him down onto his back so he could see Jensen's hole for the first time. He brushed his finger over it, feeling the slickness of copious amounts of lube from the earlier prep, and pressed his thumb inside him as Jensen bucked and cried out.

Ignoring his cries, Jared idly toyed with the tight ring of muscle, turning his thumb in all directions and pushing in and out just to see Jensen fight to keep still. "Have you been breached before?"

Jensen's eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling of Jared's cabin as he gave an uncertain shake of his head. "No, Sir. Not during sex."

Slightly confused by the reaction, Jared thought back to the factory and the way the Bearers were prepped for use. "Oh. You were breached by the machine."

Jensen's face was red when he nodded. "Yes, Sir. And I- the soldier, Sir."

"The soldier?" Jared frowned at the thought of the soldier who'd hit Jensen touching him even before the correct breeding processes had started. "What did he do?"

He worked his fingers in deeper, testing the stretch and slickness of Jensen's ass as he listened to the humiliation in Jensen's voice as he answered, "He used his fingers, Sir. He wanted to try me out. He said-" Jensen let out a trembling breath and when Jared looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and red. "He said he wanted to make me scream."

Jared narrowed his eyes as he withdrew his fingers from Jensen's body. "I'll have him executed."

Jensen's eyes flew open and he flinched back as Jared crawled up his body to let their semi-hard dicks rub together. "Y-you can do that?"

Jared smiled indulgently. "I'm the son of the king of this whole planet. I can do whatever I want."

Jensen shifted underneath him, turning his head away but not moving his hips from where Jared was leaning over him, and Jared's smile widened when he felt Jensen's dick getting harder against his own. Jensen's body was hot and open and inviting, and Jared reached down to line himself up against his hole before slowly starting to push in past the tight clench of muscles. Jensen tipped his head back, gasping for breath at the sudden intrusion and trying to get himself under control, and Jared watched his expression flip between pain, shame and reluctant pleasure as he pushed in deeper, splitting Jensen open on his dick.

Jensen cried out as he took more, biting his lip and fisting his hands in the sheets but Jared didn't let up and eventually he felt him relax a little when tensing became more painful than he could bear. He was tight and hot around Jared's dick as he squirmed helplessly on the bed beneath him and as Jared started to thrust in and out in steady movements, he decided that they would have to keep doing this even when Jensen was already pregnant.

Settling into a rhythm, he leaned down to bite at Jensen's jaw, licking over the bruise left there by the soldier, and he smiled when Jensen shivered.

"I guess that guy was right," Jared taunted, slowing his thrusts so that Jensen could feel the drag over his dick against his prostate. "You're getting filled up by the prince now, right? That makes you the princess, sweetheart."

Jensen jerked at the name and shook his head pleadingly. "Don't call me that."

"What, 'princess'?" The name rolled off his tongue and he couldn't resist laughing when Jensen struggled and writhed in a way that sent heat straight to his dick. "Come on, princess, it suits you."

"No," Jensen gritted out, lifting his hands to push at Jared's chest with as much force as he could. "Don't."

It was too easy to bracket his wrists in one hand and pin them to the bed, and Jared bit lightly at Jensen's neck as he struggled and begged, "No! Stop, please-"

"Princess, if you thought what that soldier did was bad, you've got a long hard life ahead of you," Jared warned. "Better to just relax and enjoy it." He looked down to where Jensen's cock was still hard, in spite of his protests, and he laughed. "Guess you've got the 'enjoying it' covered."

He fucked in deeper, hearing Jensen sob and beg with every thrust but feeling his hips start to rock up to meet them as Jensen chased his own orgasm. Wanting to see him fall apart, Jared shifted down to adjust his angle a little and knew he was doing well when Jensen struggled harder against his grip, dick leaking pre-come and eyes wet with tears. "No, no, please! Please don't make me-"

"Come for me, Jensen," Jared ordered, fucking in hard to hear Jensen moan. "C'mon, princess."

Arching up off the bed, Jensen came with a sob, screwing his eyes shut in shame even as his dick spilled its release all over his belly and chest. The sight was enough for Jared and he bottomed out with one final thrust, groaning as he filled Jensen up with spurt after spurt of come.

He stayed inside him until the high faded, wanting to make sure his come did its job, but he pulled out a few seconds later to wipe Jensen and himself down with a yawn. Jensen's dick was overheated and soft when Jared went to check and he smiled to himself at the proof that the pregnancy had taken and that his seed had already settled itself inside Jensen's body.

Looking forward to taking his pleasure with Jensen again tomorrow, even with the pregnancy already underway, Jared pulled the sheets over himself and Jensen and settled down to sleep for the rest of the journey home. Jensen's shaking died down when Jared pulled him in close and wrapped an arm around his waist and Jared closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, ignoring Jensen's failed attempt to hide his sobs.


End file.
